Timetale: Undertale II
by Otaku553
Summary: Frisk finds herself back in the underground again, 11 years after clearing the pacifist route and blind. A series of events leads to the memory loss of Frisk, the revival of the (supposedly) dead soul of Chara, and the time-and-space travel of both... without using the Reset button.


Frisk sat up from her bed. Oh, how great it felt to be back onto the surface with all the other monsters! She opened her eyes. Something was wrong. She blinked. She blinked again. She blinked so many times until she realized that it was useless, and something was blocking her vision. But what? Frisk didn't remember putting anything over her eyes last night when she went to bed. She didn't feel anything over her eyes either. Reaching up to see what it was, she stopped midway at the sound of an old voice, saying, "My child! Your pie is ready!" Frisk reluctantly got out of her comfortable bed, then yelled, "Coming!" But her voice sounded different. It sounded more mature. It didn't sound like herself anymore… But those matters would have to wait. The irresistible smell of the fresh-baked cinnamon-butterscotch pie wafting through the halls guided Frisk to the kitchen, where she heard the sound of a chair being pulled out. Assuming it was for her, Frisk sat down. She was right to do so, as soon afterwards, the person behind her moved away from the chair.

"Enjoy your pie, my dear." said the old voice. Judging from the loving tone of the voice and the names it had called Frisk, she could safely assume that it was Toriel. But how did her voice become so old-sounding in one night? Come to think of it, how did her _own_ voice change so much in the span of one night? How come she couldn't see? Frisk had tons of questions, and so far all of them were unanswered. Hesitantly, Frisk then asked, "Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" She still wasn't used to that voice at all.  
"Of course, my child," replied Toriel.

"Why can't I see?"

"Why, you are acting quite strange this morning, my dear." Toriel then let out a heavy sigh. "Don't you remember? You lost your sight 6 years ago."

Now Frisk was really confused. 6 years ago? She was one 6 years ago. When she was one, she could see. "What do you mean, mom? Aren't I still 7? Isn't it impossible for me to have lost my sight?"

"Do you have memory loss?" Toriel asked, her tone showing that she was evidently worried. "Oh my, after all the things that have happened to you! First the 2nd Monster War, then having to move back to the Underground, not to mention your loss of sight! Why must all these things always happen?"

If Frisk were to rank how confused she were from a scale of 1 to 10, one being not confused at all and ten being completely unsure of what was happening, she'd have to place the marker at 11. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, but she solemnly nodded her head, going with what Toriel said.  
"Oh dear," said Toriel again. "Perhaps you should pay a visit to Dr. Gaster."

Frisk, again, had no idea how W. D. Gaster was even still alive. Nonetheless, to prevent Toriel from worrying more, she nodded quietly.

* * *

At Gaster's Lab

A frantic yellow lizard scurried to the desk of a sophisticated looking monster wearing a suit and a grey scarf underneath. His head had grown several more cracks over the span of 6 years, and he looked much older now than he did before. Her tiny feet frantically tapping the floor, Alphys, now a proper lady who now had a corrected posture, said, "Dr. Gaster! The king and queen are here and want you to see their daughter!"

Gaster spun around on his chair, his eyes turning wide. "And they said that only I could help with this problem?"

"Yes, sir, I offered my help but they turned it down." Alphys now worked as Dr. Gaster's assistant, and because Gaster was often busy making scientific and medical breakthroughs, Alphys took care of most people who visited the lab. Gaster stood up, and taking a pair of glasses and a clipboard with him, hurried to the main entrance of the lab. Opening the door, he saw a confused looking Frisk along with her parents, Asgore and Toriel. Gesturing for them to come in, he led them to a pair of comfortable sofas, one facing the other. With Frisk sitting on one side and the 3 other adults on the other, Gaster began.

"What brings you here today, Mr. Asgore, Mrs. Toriel?"

"We came to talk to you about Frisk. It seems she has memory loss and doesn't remember anything from after the day we got onto the surface. Gaster's face turned grim, looking over at Frisk.

"It seems you don't remember anything, do you, Frisk?"

Frisk nodded. "The last thing I remember is going to sleep, on the surface along with Toriel."

"Well, would you like a recap of the things that have happened up to now?"

"Why, of course."

"Well," Gaster started, "11 years ago, you helped the monsters break the barrier and see the surface again, right?"

Frisk nodded.

"Humans and monsters lived in peace for 5 years after that. However, there was a group of people know as CAM, or Committee Against Monsters. While we monsters lived in harmony with the humans, our shops thriving and our races getting along with each other, CAM learned of the legend that 7 human souls were required i order to break the barrier. Using this against us, they asked us how we broke the barrier. None of us knew of course, except for you. All we knew was that the king had gathered 6 souls. After polling many various monsters, the CAM brought these testimonies to the government, and they waged war on us once again. Now, during the 1st Monster War, humans had magical powers that we were unaware of. This time, however, having had no use for these powers, the humans had left them dormant inside of their souls. The only human who knew how to awaken their powers was you, and with you on our side, we had a great advantage."

Frisk became worried that she had taken advantage of her powers and killed others, and looking down at her hands, suddenly found that they were shaking.

"Don't worry, Frisk. You did the right thing with your powers. You spared each and every soldier who had been made to go against you, and eventually they saw that you were kind. They offered for you to stay on the surface with the other humans as their protector, but you refused, as you were the ambassador of us monsters. So, when they finally awakened the powers sleeping within them and pushed us all back into the Underground, they put you here too. Having suffered a lot of damage from fighting back when they tried to do so, part of your soul shattered and you lost your sight. It was a sad day for all of us here in the Underground. Having been cornered, you were left with a decision. To fight back, or to surrender. Of course, the monsters all left that decision to you. Knowing that it was the right thing to do, you surrendered."

Frisk found a warm tear roll down her face. Then another one. Before she knew it, she had started crying. "Why... Why would they leave such an important decision to me?" she mumbled. "It's all my fault that we're now in this situation again!" she started screaming. "Maybe... Maybe I should've used the 'Fight' button instead..."

Toriel and Asgore looked confused by her words. Then, walking over to their daughter, they pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Maybe..." Frisk whispered. "Yes, maybe I should've gone down fighting... like Chara..."

At the mention of Chara's name, both the King and the Queen backed away, their eyes widening. Then, the transformation begun. Frisk's cheeks turned unnaturally pink; her hair became lighter, her skin paler. Then, finally, her eyes opened, revealing red irises with snake-like slits for pupils. "Indeed," said the sinister voice. "Maybe you should've, my naive Frisk."

The goats turned as pale as goats could become. Staring at the ghost in front of them, they didn't know what to say.

"Chara..." whispered the king.


End file.
